The long-term objectives of this project are to produce ultra-high resolution fiber optic image guides for incorporation into a new generation of angioscopes in particular, and endoscopes in general. These image guides will be twice the resolution and at least twice as bright as the current state of the art. In addition, the image guides will be more robust, more flexible, and lower cost than the existing image guides. The improved image quality of the new endoscopes will contribute to improved minimal invasive diagnosis, treatment, and surgery, while the lower cost of the new technology will help efforts in cost containment. The new technology, based on graded-index plastic fibers, has demonstrated its feasibility in Phase I of achieving each of the above objectives. The full commercialization of this new ultra-high resolution fiber optic technology has the potential for contributing to boroscopes used in industry and defense applications. In addition, it can be applied in fiber optic face plates, tapers, inverters, and other optical elements used in medicine, industry, and defense. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This new technology provides increased resolution imagery and increased flexibility for fiberscopic minimal invasive medical procedures. Angioscopy, bronchoscopy, and spinal endoscopy are specific applications which will immediately benefit from the technology. These markets account for about $50 million per year. Industrial boroscopes using fiberscopes have a similar market size.